speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Diana Wynne Jones
Diana Wynne Jones About the Author * Genre: Science Fiction, Speculative Fiction, Children's, fantasy, comic fantasy, Fantasy fiction, Science fiction, Surrealism. * Theme: Biography Diana was born in London, the daughter of Marjorie (née Jackson) and Richard Aneurin Jones, both of whom were teachers.] When war was announced, shortly after her fifth birthday, she was evacuated to Wales, and thereafter moved several times, including periods in the Lake District, in York, and back in London. In 1943 her family finally settled in Thaxted, Essex, where her parents worked running an educational conference centre. There, Jones and her two younger sisters Isobel (later Professor Isobel Armstrong, the literary critic) and Ursula (later an actress and a children's writer) spent a childhood left chiefly to their own devices. After attending the Friends School Saffron Walden, she studied English at St Anne's College in Oxford, where she attended lectures by both C. S. Lewis and J. R. R. Tolkien before graduating in 1956.3 In the same year she married John Burrow, a scholar of medieval literature, with whom she had three sons, Richard, Michael and Colin. After a brief period in London, in 1957 the couple returned to Oxford, where they stayed until moving to Bristol in 1976. According to her autobiography, Jones decided she was an atheist when she was a child.Diana Wynne Jones Series The Chrestomanci series comprises six novels and four short stories. * Children's and Young Adults # Charmed Life (1977) # The Magicians of Caprona (1980) # Witch Week (1982) #* "The Sage of Theare", in Hecate's Cauldron (1982) ed. Susan M. Schwartz #* "Warlock at the Wheel", in Warlock at the Wheel (1984) by Jones #* "Carol Oneir's Hundredth Dream", in Dragons and Dreams (1986) ed. Jane Yolen et al. # The Lives of Christopher Chant (1988) #* "Stealer of Souls", in Mixed Magics (2000) by Jones # Conrad's Fate (2005) # The Pinhoe Egg (2006) Dalemark Quartet series *In order of chronology: # The Spellcoats (1979) # Cart and Cwidder (1975) # Drowned Ammet (1977) # Crown of Dalemark (1993) – Mythopoeic Award, Children's Fantasy Derkholm series Dark Lord of Derkholm (1998) – Mythopoeic Award, Children's Fantasy # Year of the Griffin (2000) # The Tough Guide to Fantasyland (1996) is noted to have similar themes. Howl's Moving Castle series For more information (See: Howl's Moving Castle Wikipedia # Howl's Moving Castle (1986) – Boston Globe–Horn Book Award Fiction runner-up; 2006 Phoenix Award # Castle in the Air (1990) – Mythopoeic Fantasy Award Children's finalist # House of Many Ways (2008) – Mythopoeic Fantasy Award Children's finalist Compilations # Wizard's Castle (Howl's Moving Castle, and Castle in the Air) (2002) (Illustrated by Anne Yvonne Gilbert) # World of Howl Collection (Howl's Moving Castle, Castle in the Air, and House of Many Ways) (2014) Other Works Stand alone books for adults * Changeover (1970) - reissued 2004, London: Moondust Books, with a new introduction by Jones, "The Origins of Changeover" * A Sudden Wild Magic (1992) - British Fantasy Award nominee * Deep Secret (1997) - Part of the Magids Series Stand alone books for children and young adults * Wilkins' Tooth (1973); US title: Witch's Business * The Ogre Downstairs (1974) * Dogsbody (1975) – Carnegie Medal commendation * Eight Days of Luke (1975) * Power of Three (1977) – Guardian Prize commendation; Zilveren Griffel (Netherlands) * The Homeward Bounders (1981) * The Time of the Ghost (1981) * Archer's Goon (1984) – Boston Globe–Horn Book Award Fiction runner-up; World Fantasy Award for Best Novel nominee * Fire and Hemlock (1984) Mythopoeic Fantasy Award finalist; 2005 Phoenix Award runner-up * A Tale of Time City (1987) * Black Maria (1991); US title: Aunt Maria * Hexwood (1993) * The Merlin Conspiracy (2003) - Magids Series * The Game (2007) * Enchanted Glass (2010) – Locus Awards, Young Adult 5th place * Earwig and the Witch (2011) (Illustrated by Paul O. Zelinsky) * The Islands of Chaldea (2014), by Jones and her sister Ursula Jones For her complete bibliography (See: Diana Wynne Jones Bibliography) References Category:Children's Authors Category:Young Adult Authors